


My Fault

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Crying, mentions of butters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kyle blames himself for what happened to Butters (after ‘Safe Space’)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh
Kudos: 5





	My Fault

It’s never good when Kyle hides away in his room and doesn’t come out even when it’s a school day.

Which meant it would take Stan to drag him out again.

“Kyle? Dude, what’s wrong?”

The redhead was at his desk, on his computer, scrolling through comments.

“I should have taken the job. I should have been the one to go through all those comments, not Butters. It’s my fault.”

“Kyle you know that’s not true,” Stan replied, “Butters drove himself crazy with all that when he could have just taken the detention-“

“I was called in first, I could have done it but I took the detention,” Kyle jumped off the chair and stood facing his best friend, “and I didn’t.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t, it would have been you in that hospital bed otherwise,” Stan argued.

“It should have been me! Not Butters! That’s what I’m telling you!”

“And I’m telling you I don’t want to see you in a hospital bed again! I’ve seen you in hospital twice, both times you nearly died, I can’t go through that a third time!”

Silence.

Crying.

A hug.

It had been a long day for these two best friends.


End file.
